Crawling back to you
by puffin
Summary: Snape Tries to fix a mistake he made. Please r and r!


Crawling Back To You

A/N Here is another Harry Potter one-shot. This is Harry and Snap pairing. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

The song is by the backstreet boys and I don't the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

A tall pale man was sitting in his seat behind his desk as his dark eyes narrowed and sneer appeared. His dark eyes had landed on the one boy that caused him so much trouble in the past 7 seven years.

The tall mad stood up as he slowly made his way up and down the aisle as he watched the students in his class finish up their potions. Professor Snape did praise his Slytherins while he was pointing out everyone of the Gryffindors mistakes.

Harry Potter's green eyes narrowed as Snape walked past his and didn't even bother to say anything. "Bastard." Harry said as he looked up and like his glare with Snape's.

When he said this this caused everyone, Slytherin and Gryffindor to let out a gasp. No one could believe that the golden boy would say that about anyone. Even if it was Snape.

Severus Snape had spun around when the Potter brat said that one word. He looked and locked glares with him. No one said anything for a while before his eyes narrowed a bit more. "10 points and detention tonight at seven." He said before he turned around and kept on walking.

Later the night Severus was grading lower class work while Harry cleaning cauldrons, without magic. Well Snape was trying to. He couldn't eyes from traveling to Harry.

With a sigh he gave up and put his quill down and stood up. "Potter we need to talk." He said standing behind Harry now.

Harry pulled out of the cauldron and looked up at him. "About what sir?" he asked his eyes still narrowed and full of hate.

"About us."

"There is no us. You end that." Harry growled out as he went back to cleaning. "Remember? You said we were better off a lone, should move on, see other people." came Harry cold voice from inside the cauldron.

"I know and I was wrong. I was a fool to let you go." Severus said as he watched Harry. "Can you please come out of there so we can talk."

Harry came out and stood up as he throw the towel down. "Why should we talk?! You broke my heart that day, Severus! Yu said you would always be here for me then left! Up and left me!" Harry yelled at him not realizing that the tears were starting to fall again. Severus could see the pain in his young ex-lover's eyes and knew that he was the put it there.

"I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt you." he said as reached out and whipped the tears away.

"Po…no…Harry." Severus said as he saw the shock in Harry's eyes at using Potter's first name again. Severus only did that while they had been dating. When they broke up Severus went back to calling him Potter. That had hurt Harry as much as the brake up did.

"Harry I am sorry." He started. "I was a fool and let my pride get in the way. But now I'm letting go of it and hoping fix a mistake." He said as he watched Harry.

Harry just turned away from the one man he did love. "Just because you are explaining this to me I'll what? I'll forgive you? I'll forget and let you back in?" Harry asked with his voice full of anger.

"I wanted to talk to you fact to face. Explain that what I said was a lie. A lie to you and to me. Now because of it I'm living in hell. Without you its hell." Severus said as he laid a hand on Harry's should that Harry pulled away from.

"I also know your mad at me Harry. I can't blame you. I did hurt you." He said as he laid his hand back on Harry's should and turn him around. "I'm mad at myself as well."

"Mad?! Mad?! I'm beyond pissed! You have no idea what it was like for me! What it still is like! I have to see you every day in class and you act like nothing happened! You act like we never were together for over a year! That we never slept together!" Harry yelled as he took a step away from him. "I gave the one thing I could never take back to you, Severus. I gave myself to you and you left me." He said as he turn away again and broke down. This pain was a pain that may never heal for Harry.

Severus hung his head as he closed his eyes as he could feel the regret that never went way. The regret and pain. He knew the pain that Harry was talking about because he felt as well. "I came to see if you would give another chance."

"Why?!" Harry asked as he spun around and looked at Snape. "You don't seem to be…" Harry trailed off as Severus lift his head and let Harry see how he was truly feeling. How he had felt since that day almost six months ago.

"Harry you haven't seen me behind closed doors. You haven't seen the tears I have cried. You don't see how hard I have to try to get my hands under control when ever you walk into my class. You do know how many times I want to pull you off to the side and beg you to forgive me.

You don't know how my heart is barely beating anymore. You haven't seen any of this. I know if you did you would see how different of man I have become."

Harry watched and listen to him as he looked down. He didn't know what to say anymore.

Harry could see that Severus Snape was let his pride spill here that he was trying to crawl back to him. He wasn't sure until him speak again.

"I was running from the truth, Harry." He said as Harry watched him with a confused look on his face.

"What truth?" Harry asked him.

"That I have fallen and still am in love with you Harry James Potter." Severus said as he then reach out and pulled Harry against him before he lean in and kissed him.

Harry let his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. The two filled the kiss with their love and passion they still felt for each other.

Severus smiled into the kiss. He knew he didn't have Harry back yet but he would do anything he had to get the man back. Even if he had crawl back to him he would. On his hands and knees he would do it.

END

A/N There you guys go. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews. I know I have grammar and spelling errors please do not point these out.


End file.
